Rigel Orion Regulus Black
by Elyya
Summary: Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

_**Titre :**__ Rigel Orion Regulus Black_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Rigel_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter,_

_caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Les sorties se feront le Dimanche, chaque semaine, 1 chapitre.. La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, il s'ennuyait énormément, il venait de se disputer avec Hermione et Ron, il se demandait s'ils étaient de vrais amis.. C'est vrai quoi, même s'il y avait de quoi se disputer, ils auraient pu l'encourager..

Harry avait découvert récemment qu'il était gay, il en a fait part à Ron et Hermione, et, au lieu de l'encourager ou autre, ils étaient dégoûtés, Ron et Hermione et se plaignaient que Ginny était bien mieux qu'un garçon etc.

Mais ils ne comprenaient donc pas ? Harry a des goûts différents, et ne préfère aucunement des filles, il en a déjà fait l'expérience avec Cho Chang.

Il soupira, et en plus, lors de son 16ème anniversaire, il n'avait rien reçu. Sois disant que Dumbledore ne voulait pas, et blablablablablablabla et rebla !

Mais il savait que ses amis faisaient ça pour son bien, comme ils le disent souvent.. Mais cela est-il vrai.. ?

Il entendit soudainement des voix provenant d'une salle de classe vide.

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui où cas où. Il s'approcha de la porte qui était un peu entrouverte et vit que c'était Dumbledore avec Snape.

Il allait retirer sa cape mais s'interrompis brusquement en entendant le sujet de conversation.

" - Albus ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! " avait presque hurler Snape.

" - Taisez vous. " ordonna froidement Dumbledore, sous le regard choqué de Harry, qui ne connaissait pas cette facette de Dumbledore.

" - Comment avez vous pu osez ? " grogna Snape en lançant un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore.

" - Le gamin Potter, enfin Black, est utile pour ma victoire.. Que veux-tu ? Si vous étiez à ma place, vous auriez fait pareil allons. " répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire hypocrite.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il parlait de lui non ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

" - Rigel n'est pas un joujou Albus ! Il pouvait avoir une vie et vous la gâchez ! Même s'il était sous l'identité de Potter, il ne méritait pas ça ! " grogna Snape.

" - Allons, Rigel était fils de mangemort, je suis sûr que quand Harry découvrira qu'il est Rigel, il sera dégoûté et me remerciera de l'avoir sauvé de ces mangemorts. De plus, il était bien trop puissant pour un gosse quand il était bébé, et les Potter venait de perdre leur Harry Potter à cause d'un petit accident. Cela aurait fait un allié bien trop puissant pour Voldemort, déjà que ses parents le sont déjà.. " répliqua Dumbledore.

Harry devient tout blanc. Ce n'était pas vrai, hein ? Ils mentent pas vrai ? C'est une blague hein ? Ils savent que il était là n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve..

Harry se pinça mais il avait mal contrairement à ce qu'il pensait..

Il sentit les larmes venir, il tremblait, ses jambes allaient le lâcher.. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Il était une arme pour Dumbledore ?!

" - Regulus et Iris ont pleuré sa disparition ! Ils ne le méritaient pas ! Regulus avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous ! Il a frôlé la mort ! Et encore ! Le Lord l'a fait passer mort mais le garde dans ses cachots ! Lui et Iris ! Il pense toujours à son fils ,que vous avez enlever, dans les cachots ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE OU PAS VIEUX FOU ?! " Hurla Snape.

Regulus Black ? Il était le fils de Regulus Black ? Le frère de Sirius ? Il était le fils du frère de Sirius ? Celui que Sirius a brièvement mentionner ? Et qui est cette Iris ?

Tant de questions déboulaient dans la tête d'Harry.. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

" - Tiens donc, il est encore vivant ? Hm ? " dit pensivement Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe.

Severus allait répliquer quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps.

" - C'était quand même un sale mangemort.. " ricana Dumbledore " Bon. Vous en savez trop, le sujet est clos. " dit froidement Dumbledore. " _Oubliettes_ " lança Dumbledore à Severus, que celui-ci n'a pas vu venir...

Celui tomba inconscient au sol.

Harry s'enfuit vite à pas silencieux de la salle et alla en direction de sa chambre, tremblant, larmoyant, et encore..

* * *

_A suivre..._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Bon le prologue est posté. Désolée c'est très court, mais c'est un prologue ! D8_**

_C'est aussi un classique. Mais la suite sera différente des autres.. ( d'après moi. ) après à vous de juger si ça sera différent C:_

**_Je poste le chapitre 1 de cette fic après. Dans quelques minutes.._**

_Enfin. Je veux avoir des __Reviews__ avant de poster D8_

_Bref,_

**_Reviews ?_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rigel Black

_**Titre :**__ Rigel Orion Regulus Black_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Rigel_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter,_

_caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Les sorties se feront le Dimanche, chaque semaine, 1 chapitre.. La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées._

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

_[...]_

_Tant de questions déboulaient dans la tête d'Harry.. Il ne savait plus quoi penser._

_" - Tiens donc, il est encore vivant ? Hm ? " dit pensivement Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe._

_Severus allait répliquer quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps._

_" - C'était quand même un sale mangemort.. " ricana Dumbledore " Bon. Vous en savez trop, le sujet est clos. " dit froidement Dumbledore. " Oubliettes " lança Dumbledore à Severus, que celui-ci n'a pas vu venir..._

_Celui tomba inconscient au sol._

_Harry s'enfuit vite à pas silencieux de la salle et alla en direction de sa chambre, tremblant, larmoyant, et encore.._

* * *

**_Chapitre I : Rigel Black_**

Harry renifla, il était allongé sur son lit, les rideaux fermés afin que personne ne voit, un sort de silence et différents charmes pour que personne n'entre.

Tout le monde dormait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il a entendu... Il se mit en position assise.

C'était la vérité hein.. ? Ils étaient si sérieux..

Tout ces morts.. C'était pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore jouait.. Cela doit l'amuser de manipuler un Black..

Un Black.. Sirius.. Il était mort pour le sauver..

Harry ne se considérait pas encore comme un Black.

Il avait passer bien trop de temps chez les Gryffondors auprès de Dumbledore.. Pour se considérer comme un Black.

Il avait entendu trop de choses.. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête..

Puis soudain Harry se rappela de quelque chose.. Il ne l'avait que brièvement entendu, avant que Sirius ne passe complètement la voile, il avait cru que c'était un rêve, _" Ne __**Le**__ croit pas "_, c'était ce que Sirius avait chuchoter rapidement, Sirius le savait, il le savait et ne lui avait pas dit, peut être parce que Dumbledore l'en a empêcher ? Il le savait. Il se rappela, plusieurs fois, Sirius voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais à chaque fois, Dumbledore était dans les parages.. Harry laissa les larmes couler.

Il avait été manipuler.

Toute son enfance.

Il aurait pu vivre heureux.

Tout a été gaché.

Tout ça à cause d'un seul être avide de pouvoir, de gloire et de puissance.

Dumbledore.

Lui. Et encore lui.

Ce vieux cinglé.

Harry était en colère contre celui ci, mais dire qu'il est en colère n'est qu'un euphémisme, il ressentait bien plus que cela, de la haine, de la pur haine. Il allait se venger. Il n'avait pas le droit de me contrôler.  
Il n'allait pas le remercier de l'avoir sauver d'une famille de mangemort, comme il le dit. Non. Il allait lui faire payer.

La vengeance a sonner.

Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre. Dumbledore allait mourir. Et rien d'autre. Aucun innocent ne mourra. Plus personne.  
Tout était clair dans la tête d'Harry à présent. Il jura.

Mais ça, c'était vite bien dit. Il était encore faible.. Parfois, lorsqu'il se surpassait, il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait son flux magique... Provoquant un évanouissement. Et des évanouissement, il en a provoquer beaucoup.  
Il avait déjà lu ça quelque part, pendant les vacances pour s'occuper.. C'est ça ! Dumbledore a barricadé sa magie. Il pesta contre Dumbledore.

Il prit un parchemin et écrivit dessus la liste des choses à faires.

D'abord, il devait libérer sa magie, ensuite, il devait reprendre son apparence normal, il faut gagner en puissance aussi. Ah ! Et l'argent ! Il avait complètement oublier, Dumbledore lui volait surement, il n'allait pas lui donner son héritage à ce cinglé non plus ! Et puis il avait besoin d'argent pour gagner en puissance, en expérience et en savoir.. Il devait être émanciper aussi.. Et puis ensuite, retrouver ses parents, et donc en gros Voldemort, et s'allier à lui. Il refuse de devenir un mangemort, il veut être libre.

Harry relit sa liste.. :

_1) Libérer sa magie_

_2) Savoir comment cacher son aura et sa magie pour pas que Dumbledore s'en aperçoive._

_3) Reprendre l'apparence normal._

_4) Savoir reprendre l'apparence d'Harry Potter une fois retrouvé._

_5) Aller à Gringott pour bloquer tout accès sauf lui._

_6) Devenir émancipé._

_7) S'entraîner dans toute les matière, en particulier les potions et l'occlumencie._

_8) Maîtriser parfaitement la magie._

_9) Trouver un moyens pour contacter Père et Mère, en gros, Voldemort._

_10) S'allier à eux._

Harry allait devoir jouer de la comédie auprès des autres.. Il repensa à la discussion entre Dumbledore et Snape. Et Hermione ? Et Ron ? Eux aussi l'ont-ils trahis ? étrangement, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que oui.

Il soupira.

Il allait devoir jouer de la comédie auprès de tous.

Avait-il vraiment d'ami dans ce monde rempli de mensonge ? Une petite voix lui répondait que oui, mais peu.. Il passa tout ses amis dans sa tête, si son instint lui disait non, alors il ne dirait rien à eux. Il ne savait pas, mais il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Neville..

_( Oui.. )_

Luna..

_( Oui )_

Ron ? Hermione ?

_( ... N-Non.. )_ pensa-il avec un lourd pincement au coeur... Son instinct lui criait de ne pas leur faire confiance. Et bien, soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi..

Fred et George.. ?

_( Oui )_

Seamus ? Dean ?

_( ... Qui sait ? Peut être que oui, peut être que non.. )_ Harry finit par choisir de ne rien leur dire.

Charlie..

_( Oui.. )_

Viktor ? Fleur ? Bill ?

_( Oui.. )_

Et les autres ? Non. Quelque chose, encore, lui disait, qu'ils ne sont amis, juste pour sa fortune, sa célébrité..

Harry regarda dans le vide.. Au final, il n'a pas tant d'ami que ça. Mais, au moins, il préfèrait avoir peu d'ami mais sincère, que beaucoup d'ami hypocrites et égoïstes..

Il ne le dira qu'à Neville, Luna, Fred & George, Charlie, Bill, Viktor et Fleur..

Et puis étrangement, il pensa à Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, il se demandait pourquoi il arrivait à lui faire confiance ? Parce qu'il était son ennemi depuis toujours ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est son ennemi ?

Parce que Ron lui avait dit.

Que des manipulations. Rien d'autre. Quand il pense qu'il aurait pu être au moins ami avec le Serpentard, peut être, qu'il aurait été plus prudent, et moins naïf et obéissant envers Dumbledore...

Il souriait tristement. Pourquoi la Vie est-elle aussi dure avec lui ? Lui, il ne voulait qu'une vie normale.. Harry, juste Harry, et non pas le Survivant, le grand Harry Potter.. Non. Il ne supportait pas, il se demandait comment les plus grandes célébrités faisaient-ils pour aimer cela ? Il aimerait que la Mort vienne le kidnappé de la Vie.

Mais ce sera impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, avec la malchance qu'il possède, il ne fera que glisser entre les doigts de la Mort..

Il se rallongea et mit ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond.

Il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Trop de chose était dans sa tête.

Puis, il pensa à sa véritable identité..

Rigel Black. D'après ce qu'il a comprit, il est le fils du frère de Sirius, Regulus Black, et le fils d'une femme nommée Iris. C'est Dumbledore qui l'avait kidnappé et ses parents sont toujours vivants, mais passés pour mort. Ils sont dans la cachots de Voldemort.

Black... Il était un Black. Une famille fidèle à Voldemort...

Il soupira.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il se demande à quoi il ressemblera. Harry sentait ses paupières se fermer. Finalement, il allait dormir cette nuit. Il pria de ne pas faire de cauchemars..

Et il sombra dans le monde des songes.

**~ Le Lendemain ~**

Harry dormait toujours, et les camarades de dortoirs de Harry essayait d'ouvrir les rideaux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'ouvrir.

Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'a pas aussi bien dormi.

Ron jura mentalement. Ce Potter était chiant à la fin, qu'il tue ce maudit mage noir une fois pour toute, et qu'on le jette à Azkaban pour meurtre et ensuite à nous le frique et la paix !

Il allait encore se faire engueuler par sa faute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ?! Il pouvait pas se réveiller super tôt comme les autres fois pour nous laisser tranquille ?! Il jura encore et pesta contre Harry.

" - Laissez tomber les gars, on a 10 minutes de retard ! " grogna Ron sous les regards choqués des autres " Laissons le dormir, il n'a pas aussi bien dormi auparavant.. " se dépêcha t-il de dire pour garder bonne impression.

Les autres acquiesèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans les cachots. Ron jura encore, il a fallut qu'il soit en retard le jour où ils avaient cours avec Snape en premier ! Maudit soit-il ce satané Potter !

**~ Chez Ryry ~**

Harry se sentait bien, il se sentait relaxé et tranquille... Il se sentit soudain secoué, légèrement et doucement, par une main masculine.. ou féminine ?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait dans une salle chaleureuse, couleur crème, il était sur un lit grand, spacieux.. Et une personne se tenait près de lui. Il n'était surement pas à Poudlard. Où était-il.

" - C'est bon ? Es-tu réveillé Harry ? " demanda la personne près de lui d'une voix douce.

Harry regarda l'homme.. heu.. efféminé devant lui.

Il avait un visage androgyne, des yeux pétillants d'un bleu azur, de longs cheveux noirs soyeux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au fesses. Son corps était mince et sa peau semblait laiteuse.. Sur son beau visage, il y avait une marque étrange.. Un trait horizontale qui parcourt au milieu de son visage.. Et un trait verticale traversant son oeil droit, formant une croix...**(1)** Harry le détaillait intensément.

" - As-tu fini ? " sourit la personne.

Harry rougit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. La personne sourit encore plus, un sourire tendre..

" - Hm.. Où suis-je ? " demanda timidement Harry.

La personne s'assied sur le lit et s'approcha d'Harry.

" - Dans ta tête.." répondit le mystérieux personnage...

" - Heh ? Dans ma tête ? " demanda Harry, incrédule.

" - En effet. " sourit l'homme.

" - Heu.. " Harry accepta quand même le fait qu'il soit dans sa tête, même si c'est étrange " Et, que faîtes vous dans ma tête ? Et qui êtes vous ? "

" - Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes un seul et unique personnage.. C'est juste, qu'on a pas fusionner, non, on nous a séparé par une barrière.. " dit doucement l'homme. " Je me nomme Rigel Black. "

Harry encaissa cette simple phrase, qui révèle pourtant tant de choses, dans son cerveau.

" - D-Donc, tu es moi ? " demanda Harry encore une fois.

" - Oui " souriait Rigel.

Rigel avait l'apparence d'un être doux, tendre et sympathique.. Pourtant, il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de dangereux derrière ce visage souriant.

" - Tu dis qu'on a été séparé ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Et quelle barrière ? " interrogea Harry.

" - Du calme, une question à la fois " sourit Rigel.

Harry rougit et quelque chose lui vient immédiatement comme une évidence. La barrière, Dumbledore ! Ah ce vieux sénile qui se drogue de bonbons aux citrons ! Il nous a séparer et donc divisé en deux nos pouvoirs ! Hm. Il voulait dire, ses pouvoirs. Heu.. Quoique.. Enfin bref.

" - Donc, tu dis qu'on a été séparé, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? " reprend Harry.

" - Comme tu viens de le penser, Dumbledore a imposé une barrière entre nous, en coupant au milieu, nos pouvoirs ont effectivement été diviser en deux, mais aussi notre personnalité et notre âme.. En gros, nous somme deux demi-âmes dans un seul et même corps.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui la barrière a cédé, peut être parce que tu as découvert la supercherie ? " demanda pensivement Rigel.

" - Peut être.." répondit Harry par le même ton qu'avait pris Rigel.

" - Et sinon.. "

* * *

_à suivre..._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Voilà, chapitre 1 posté ! :D_**

_Désolée si je coupe maintenant, mais faut que je le fasse èé_

_Z'en pensez quoi ? :3 __**C'est différent non ? Non ? Bouhouh, je suis naze D8**_

_Brefouille !_

_Reviews ?_

* * *

**_Lexique : _**

_**(1) Un trait horizontale qui parcourt au milieu de son visage.. Et un trait verticale traversant son oeil droit, formant une croix... :**__ Pour faire simple.. ou pour comprendre, j'ai dessiner Rigel sur Deviant ( Noir & Blanc ).. Donc si vous voulez voir, go sur ma bio pour y accéder ou recopiez simplement et sans espaces : Elyya. Deviantart. com_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :

adenoide : Oui ! :D Et bien, Harry ne dira rien à Sev.. Tu verras ;D

Guest : Merci C:

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! *^***_

_**Rendez vous au 2/03/2014 pour un nouveau chapitre :D**_

**Yay ! **


	3. Chapter 2 : Oups !

_**Titre :**__ Rigel Orion Regulus Black_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Rigel_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter,_

_caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Les sorties se feront le Dimanche, chaque semaine, 1 chapitre.. La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées._

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

_ [...]_

_Rigel avait l'apparence d'un être doux, tendre et sympathique.. Pourtant, il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de dangereux derrière ce visage souriant._

_" - Tu dis qu'on a été séparé ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Et quelle barrière ? " interrogea Harry._

_" - Du calme, une question à la fois " sourit Rigel._

_Harry rougit et quelque chose lui vient immédiatement comme une évidence. La barrière, Dumbledore ! Ah ce vieux sénile qui se drogue de bonbons aux citrons ! Il nous a séparer et donc divisé en deux nos pouvoirs ! Hm. Il voulait dire, ses pouvoirs. Heu.. Quoique.. Enfin bref._

_" - Donc, tu dis qu'on a été séparé, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? " reprend Harry._

_" - Comme tu viens de le penser, Dumbledore a imposé une barrière entre nous, en coupant au milieu, nos pouvoirs ont effectivement été diviser en deux, mais aussi notre personnalité et notre âme.. En gros, nous somme deux demi-âmes dans un seul et même corps._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui la barrière a cédé, peut être parce que tu as découvert la supercherie ? " demanda pensivement Rigel._

_" - Peut être.." répondit Harry par le même ton qu'avait pris Rigel._

_" - Et sinon.. "_

* * *

_**Chapitre II : Oups ! **_

" - Et sinon, tu dis qu'on est dans ma tête, ou dans notre tête.. Heu.. Enfin, bref, ça voulait dire quoi ? " interrogea Harry.

" - Nous sommes dans un monde imaginaire dans ta tête, si tu préfère, si tu pense à quelque chose, il apparaîtra, comme pour les salles sur demandes. Ensuite, ton corps qui est dans le monde réelle, est, on va dire, dans un sommeil profond, ou bien, en transe, je ne sais pas vraiment par contre... " répondit Rigel " Le "_ monde_ " d'ici et l'autre sont différent, ici, si tu passe une semaine dans ta tête, il ne se passera qu'une heure dehors. Après je ne sais pas si ça va te déconnecter de la réalité, mais je ne pense pas.. "

Harry acquiesa. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire étant donné que sa tête est comme une salle sur demande.

" - Mais c'est super ! Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner, et puis toi aussi tu pourras.. Non ? " interrogea Harry.

" - Je pense oui, je ne sais pas si tu pourras pratiquer la magie.. tu n'as pas ta baguette.. " dit Rigel.

Harry regarda sa main droite, il semblait émaner une magie incroyablement puissante de ses mains, contrairement à la réalité, est-ce parce qu'il est complet ? il pensa à une petite flamèche bleue apparaître dans sa main.. Et la petite flammèche est apparue !

" - Incroyable ! Je peux facilement maitriser la magie sans baguette ici ! " s'exclama Harry, avant quand il essayait, il n'arrivait qu'à moitié et devenait extrêmement fatigué, et il y avait un manque à chaque fois.

" - Parce que nous sommes à nouveaux réunis ? " pensa Rigel à voix haute.

" - Surement ! " souria Harry, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait devant personne dans la réalité.

" - Mais.. On va se fusionner ? " demanda Rigel.

" - Tu le veux ? " interrogea Harry.

" - Hm. Pas spécialement, j'ai passé toute ma vie ici, et je reçois pour une fois de la visite. J'avais reçu la visite de ton professeur de potion et de Dumbledore, bien évidemment, ils ne m'ont jamais vu. " répondit Rigel.

" - Et bien soit. Nous fusionnerons que quand le temps sera venu ! " sourit Harry.

" - Pourquoi pas, ainsi soit-il ! " sourit Rigel.

Ils se fixèrent et rigolèrent. Harry se sentait bien. Rigel se sentait complet. Tout le monde est content. Enfin. Pas tout le monde en dehors de ça.

Et sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ils venaient d'envoyer une onde de magie à leurs parents.

_**~ Quelque parts, dans la cachots d'un certain mage.. ~**_

Regulus Black regardait le vide, sa femme, Iris Carrow faisait de même. Ils se demandaient si leur fils était encore vivant. Il n'avait reçu aucun signe de vie de leur fils depuis plus de 10 ans déjà. Oui. Un signe de vie. Lorsque leur fils se surpassait un peu trop en magie, il envoyait des ondes à leurs parents. Mais plus aucun signe depuis 10 ans.. Peut être plus ? Ils perdaient espoir.

Il a 16 ans cette année. Et ça va faire 15/16 ans qu'ils n'ont plus vu leur fils. Leur tout petit, leur bébé..

Soudain, ils sentir une onde de magie, réchauffante et douce, traverser tout leurs corps. Ils reconnaissaient cette magie.

Regulus et Iris se regardèrent vivement, de l'espoir venait de renaître, un espoir plus grand. Une étincelle de vie retrouvèrent leurs yeux bleus, ils se sourissent, ils se rapprochèrent, ils s'enlacent.. et ils pleurèrent.

" - Il est vivant. Regulus, il est vivant ! " murmura une voix rocailleuse, signe qu'ils n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche depuis bien longtemps.

" - Oui Iris, il est vivant, notre petit est vivant.. " souffla Regulus.

Un espoir.. Un espoir pour Regulus et Iris.. Mais aussi une chance pour arrêter cette maudite guerre.

Oui. Le monde changera, le jour où Harry fusionnera avec Rigel, oui, le monde sera chamboulé, sans qu'il ne le sache, et Vie et Mort, les soutiendront...

_**~ Dans la tête d'Harry ~**_

" - J'ai lu ta liste, Libérer la magie, en gros, enlever la barrière, c'est fait ! " s'enthousiasma Rigel, " Pour cacher ton aura et ta magie, on fera apparaître une bibliothèque sur le sujet et puis on s'entraînera, oui, ON, parce que si jamais tu t'endors dans ce monde, c'est moi qui devra prendre ta place.. "

" - Ah ? " dit juste Harry.

" - Oui ~ Enfin bref, reprendre ton apparence normal... Hum. On cherchera. et reprendre l'apparence d'Harry, on cherchera aussi. Pour Gringott et Devenir émancipé, tu le fera par lettre.. Attend, ne me dit rien, je vais t'expliquer après. Pour t'entraîner, je suis particulièrement bon dans les matières que tu dois surtout t'entraîner. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ta maîtrise, tu la feras toi même et pour Père et Mère.. Hm. On cherchera un moyen de contacter Voldemort. Et par la suite, comme tu l'as écris, s'allier à eux. " dit Rigel

Harry acquiesa.

" - Pour les lettres pour Gringott, tu leurs demande tout via une lettre et met un peu de ta signature magique dans la lettre, tu donneras à Hedwige et dit la de faire très attention à ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne la lettre.. " dit Rigel.

" - D'accord chef ! " rigola Harry.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, amusé.

" - Bien. Mettons nous au travail ! " s'exclama Rigel

Harry acquiesa et tout deux pensèrent à une grosse bibliothèque où est ranger énormément une de livres sur toutes matières.

Et cette gross bibliothèque apparut.. Et Harry et Rigel se jetèrent sur les livres. Et, étrangement, Harry ressentait ce besoin de savoir.. étrange non ? ... Peut être pas.

_**~ Une semaine passa dans le monde réel ~**_

Harry dormait toujours pour tous. Ses rideaux restaient toujours fermés. Personne n'arrvait à les ouvrir, pas même Dumbledore.

Pourtant, à travers les rideaux, on peut toujours voir le gryffondor endormi et intact. Et ça, ça intriguait tout le monde.

Dumbledore jurait sur Harry et grognait à chaque fois, il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer que sa barrière à céder.

Il se demandait pourquoi ce morveux dormait toujours et ne se réveillait pas ? On n'a pas pu le plonger dans un sommeil éternel quand même ! il grogna. Ce Potter change encore tout ses plans ! Maudit soit-il !

_**~ Chez un certain serpentard blond ~**_

Draco Malfoy n'avait plus vu Potter depuis une semaine, il se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Dumbledore a dit dans la grande salle que Potter a eu un accident.. Mais Draco n'y croyait pas vraiment..

Il finit sa lettre sur le sujet de Potter pour son père. Il appela son grand duc et lui donna la lettre, celui-ci s'envola direction le Père Malfoy.

Draco regarda son messager s'envoler et il alla se coucher.

_**~ Dans la tête d'Harry ~**_

La salle chaleureuse où ils étaient au début de la semaine, est devenue une maison, les salles se sont formés petit à petit. La salle chaleureuse est devenue la chambre principale, il y avait quelques bibliothèques et étagères remplies de livres par là.. Bref, cette chambre est reliée à toutes les autres salles, il n'y a pas de portes, juste des arcades les reliants.

Il y avait 6 arcades.

Celle de droite se trouvait le Salon, et à côté, la bibliothèque bien plus importante que celle de la chambre, au centre, il y avait la salle de bain, à gauche, la salle à manger et la cuisine, et à côté, une salle d'entraînement et encore plus à gauche, il y avait une salle d'arme, afin de s'entraîner en combat de tout genre.

Harry était assis sur le lit, lisant un livre sur le fourchelangue. Il savait maîtriser les potions et l'occlumencie maintenant grâce à Rigel, il a d'ailleurs enseigner les autres à Rigel, il semblerait qu'il ne savait faire que les potions, la légillimencie et l'occlumencie.

Tout cela leurs avaient pris 3 semaines entières. Maintenant, Harry s'entraînait avec Rigel sur toutes sortes de combats, Rigel lui avait assurer qu'il gardera toutes ces compétences même s'il n'est pas dans sa tête, ce qui rassura Harry.

Ils avaient trouver comment changer d'apparence à chaque fois, donc ils n'ont pas à se soucier de ceci. Harry est encore en cours de maitrisation de sa magie, il y est presque. Après cela, ils feront les animagus.

Rigel sortit de la cuisine avec à manger. Ils avaient découvert au bout de deux jours que s'ils ne mangeaient pas, le corps à l'extérieur se dégraderait. Alors ils mangeaient.

Rigel vit qu'Harry était légèrement translucide, il fronça les sourcils.

" - Harry, mange et dors ensuite..." dit Rigel.

Harry releva sa tête.

" - Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de dormir jusqu'à maintenant, ça va faire 2 ans que je ne dors pas. " répondit-il.

" - Justement, presque 2 ans! ça fait exactement 168 semaines que tu es ici et ça équivaut à 168 heures là bas, et donc, ça va faire une semaine que tu dors dans le monde réel, tu deviens légèrement translucide, si ça continue, tu vas peut être te déconnecter de la réalité ! " répliqua Rigel.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mince, il n'avait pas calculer. Une semaine qu'il dort, ça va faire louche. Zut.

" - Bon bon, dormir va me permettre de retrouver le monde réel ? " interrogea Harry.

" - Peut être, je ne sais pas.. Mais surement ! " dit Rigel.

" - Tu me dis de dormir alors que tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ? " s'amusa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Rigel rougit légèrement.

" - Heu.. Tant qu'on a pas essayer, on ne saura pas ! " s'exclama Rigel.

" - J'ai compris, je vais dormir.. " sourit Harry.

Harry posa son livre, s'allongea sur le lit et ferma ses paupières, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit pour un long sommeil sans rêves...

Rigel sourit et soudainement un gros mal de tête le prit.

Il grogna et se prit la tête entre les mains. Et puis.. Il ne vit que du noir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit le plafond d'un lit.. rouge ? **(1)**

Pourtant, le notre était beige. Il se redressa sur le lit et vit qu'il n'avait plus ses cheveux longs. Il fronça les sourcils et passa ses mains sur la tête.

Il avait les cheveux d'Harry. Il regarda aux alentours, il était dans un dortoirs, celui des gryffondor ! Il n'y avait personne.. Heh ?

Wait ! Dortoir des gryffondor, cheveux d'Harry ?! Il pâlit brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de se rappeler !

Il avait dit lui même à Harry que si Harry dormait, ça sera lui qui prendra la place.. Il aurait du dormir à la place d'Harry !

Quel crétin, c'est pas vrai !

Il invoqua un miroir en bougeant sa main, et le miroir apparaît devant lui. Il avait le visage d'Harry, mais ses yeux.. Il avait les yeux verrons ! Un oeil vert émeraude à gauche et azur à droite. Et merde ! Il était vraiment à la place d'Harry !

Rigel réfléchit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais maintenant qu'il réfléchit...C'est finalement plutôt pratique pour des combats. Si Harry était fatigué, il pouvait changer de place avec lui, et Rigel reprendrait le combat.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit une voix.

" - Harry ? "

* * *

_à suivre..._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Et voilà, chapitre 2 posté ! Z'en pensez quoi ? :D_**

_A votre avis, à qui appartient cette__ voix__ ?_

**_Bon, alors je suis malchanceuse ! J'suis malade et demain c'est la rentrée pour moi ! D8_**

_**ET**__ le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours __**pas écris le chapitre 21**__ de __Je suis un Malfoy__. __**POURQUOI ?**__ Parce que __je sais pas comment je vais faire dérouler tout ça !_

_Je suis dans la biiip et dans la biiip : D'ailleurs, désolée pour l'insulte dans le texte. :'D_

_D__**onc désolée pour ceux qui voulaient le chapitre 21 de Je suis un Malfoy, il sera reporté.**_

_J'essaye de me faire pardonner avec celui de R.O.R.B éwè _

_Bref,_

**_Reviews ?_**

* * *

**_Lexique :_**

_**(1) plafond d'un lit.. rouge ? :**__Je ne sais pas de quelle couleur est-ce parce que je n'ai pas vu le film ni lu en entier les tomes C: :pastaper: Donc j'improvise ! _

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : _**

**_Hayato :_**___Merci ! Alors je sais que mes chapitres sont plutôt court.. Mais je les trouves un peu plus longs que certains.. C: Le problème, c'est que j'ai un emploi du temps assez serré.. Mes Week' et mon Mercredi sont bien remplis x'D Je suis désolée je ne peux rien faire pour ça, à part ne pas être en retard :)_

**_ankana87_**_ :__ Evidemment !_

**_aurélie_**_ :__ Merci ! Double personnalité ? Et bien Oui et Non, Oui parce que Harry est une part de Rigel et Non parce que là ils sont séparés donc ce sont deux personnalités différentes et différentes " personnes " .. :D_

**_une lectrice_****_ :_**_ Haha Merci xD_

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

_**Rendez vous au 9/03/2014 pour un nouveau chapitre..**_

_**ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D**_

_**YAY !**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Rigel dans Ryry !

_**Titre :**__ Rigel Orion Regulus Black_

_**Auteur :**__ Elyya_

_**Rating :**__ T, M au niveau des lemons.. :D_

_**Pairing :**__ Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Rigel_

_**Disclamer :**__ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter,_

_caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Note :**__ Il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, et je suis désolée pour ça D8_

_Les sorties se feront le Dimanche, chaque semaine, 1 chapitre.. La Longueur de chaque chapitre est environ le même que Je suis un Malfoy C:_

_Et concernant le genre, je ne sais pas trop.. :'(_

_Et les personnages sont assez OOC Hein °-°_

" - ... "_ = Paroles._

_( ... ) = pensées de Rigel_

_**( ... )** = pensées de Harry_

_**[...]**__ = HS !_

* * *

_[...]_

_Il avait les cheveux d'Harry. Il regarda aux alentours, il était dans un dortoirs, celui des gryffondor ! Il n'y avait personne.. Heh ?_

_Wait ! Dortoir des gryffondor, cheveux d'Harry ?! Il pâlit brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de se rappeler !_

_Il avait dit lui même à Harry que si Harry dormait, ça sera lui qui prendra la place.. Il aurait du dormir à la place d'Harry !_

_Quel crétin, c'est pas vrai !_

_Il invoqua un miroir en bougeant sa main, et le miroir apparaît devant lui. Il avait le visage d'Harry, mais ses yeux.. Il avait les yeux verrons ! Un oeil vert émeraude à gauche et azur à droite. Et merde ! Il était vraiment à la place d'Harry !_

_Rigel réfléchit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais maintenant qu'il réfléchit...C'est finalement plutôt pratique pour des combats. Si Harry était fatigué, il pouvait changer de place avec lui, et Rigel reprendrait le combat._

_Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit une voix._

_" - Harry ? "_

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Rigel dans Ryry ! **_

Rigel ne répondit pas. Il regarda qui c'était et il se trouve que c'est ce très cher Ronald Weasley... Heureusement que les voiles le cachait, Ron ne verrait qu'une ombre bouger.

" - Tu es réveillé vieux ? " hésita Ron..

Ron fulminait intérieurement, il allait perdre son titre de chef des gryffondor à cause de ce satané Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas dormir encore.. Des années ?!

Il grogna mentalement.

Rigel ne répondit pas, il mit sa main sur son oeil azur et sortit du lit, ignorant Ron.

" - Hé vieux.. ! " recommença Ron, à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillait de colère, comment ce misérable osait l'ignorer ?!

" - Plus tard.. Ron. " murmura Rigel. A l'intérieur de Rigel, le prénom du roux était prononcé comme quelque chose de... de.. d'horriblement dégoûtant !

Puis, Rigel entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Même si le corps n'a fait que dormir.. Il ne sentait pas non plus la rose.

Le roux était outré que le brun l'ignore. Non mais franchement ! Le roux, énervé, s'en alla en claquant la porte du dortoir grommelant contre les bruns qui se prennent pour le plus fort.

Rigel laissa couler l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation, l'eau coulant, glissant partout dans son corps.. Enfin, dans le corps d'Harry.

Rigel passa environ 30 minutes sous la douche sans le savoir et ensuite, il se sécha et enfila son uniforme. Il regarda ses yeux.

Le brun lança un glamour sur l'oeil azur pour le faire devenir émeraude.

Il espérait juste que Dumby ne le remarque pas. Mais bon, peut être qu'il ne le remarquera pas, après tout, il n'a sélectionner qu'un petit périmètre pour le glamour et non le visage entier.

Rigel sortit des dortoirs pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement qu'il s'est réveillé dans le corps d'Harry assez tôt pour pouvoir profiter du petit-déjeuner. Manger c'est sacré dit-on.

Alors, le brun ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, il voulut se passer inaperçu mais c'était pas gagner. Tout le monde le fixait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Certes, Harry a dormi pendant une semaine, mais pas besoin d'en faire un plat !

Non mais !

Rigel grogna et alla à la table des gryffondors, s'installant tout au bout à l'écart de tous. Puis il mangea à sa faim, mais pas comme un gros porc comme Weasley mâle. Ah ! Et voilà ! Il allait commencer à parler comme Malfoy. Nooon ?!

Le brun poussa un gros soupire en voyant qu'il était le seul à manger. Ah non, quoique, la belette mâle continuait à manger et castor vient de lui donner un coup de coude. Le belette mâle grogna et retourna manger.

Même Snape, Dumby ou Malfoy ont arrêter de manger !

Rigel haussa un sourcil. Et dit la phrase qui tue...

" - Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? " demanda Rigel.

Silence.

Non, mais ! C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Bon d'accord, c'est pas la première chose qu'on doit dire lorsqu'on s'absente une semaine.. Mais c'est pas que grave que ça, si ?

Incroyable ! Vraiment incroyable ! Comment Harry peut supporter ça ? Depuis quand il était une bête de foire ?!

Puis enfin, quelqu'un décida de réagir.. Devinez qui est-ce ? Miss-je-sais-tout !

Granger se leva et rejoignit Rigel, lorsqu'elle arriva elle papillonna des yeux et dit d'une voix faussement innocente...

_( Enfin une personne qui daigne réagir et venir me voir. pensa Rigel )_

" - Harry, tu vas mieux ? Viens on va manger ensemble.. " dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce..Mais pour Rigel, c'était un croassement. Mais pas pire que Ombrage.

Rigel avait envie de répondre : Es-tu stupide ? Tu ne vois pas que je mange ? Mais il se retient.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas et contentait de le regarder, Granger reprit.

" - Harry ? C'est moi, Hermione.. " tenta t-elle.

_( Non, toi t'es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout répliqua Rigel )_

Aucune réaction. Granger était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

" - Hum.. Harry ? " demanda Castor.

_( Non, c'est Rigel. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Bref. Pourquoi je sens que Malfoy va intervenir ? pensa Rigel )_

Une autre personne réagit, se leva et alla devant Harry.. Devinez qui.. ? Malfoy !

" - Alors Potty, on a perdu sa langue ? Ou bien tu viens juste de te rendre compte que tu traines qu'avec des minables ? " ricana Draco.

_( Aha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'exclama Rigel.. )_ Bon, Rigel réplique et réplique.. Mais que dans sa tête. Aucune réaction sinon. Alors..

Hermione, en colère cria.

" - Minables ? Nous Minables ?! C'est toi le minable la fouine ! Et toi Harry, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! " hurla Castor.

_( Mon dieu, mes oreilles ! grogna Rigel. )_

" - Moi minable ? Tu t'es vue Sang-de-bourbe ? Faut croire que Potter a enfin comprit la valeur des sangs. " Continua Draco.

_( C'est amusant de les voir disputer. pensa Rigel qui rigolait intérieurement. )_

Les professeurs regardaient cela sans réagir.. ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Et c'est à ce moment que Belette Mâle réagit ! Miracle ! Il s'est séparé de ses plats !

_( Enfin ! Il a arrêter de manger comme un porc ! pensa Rigel )_

" - Laisse-le Mione, il essaye surement remettre ses idées en place, après tout , il a dormir pendant 1 semaine. " dit Ron.

_( Mon dieu ! Mon dieu, mon dieu. Hm. Non, je n'ai pas de Dieu, c'est moi Dieu. Bref ! Alors comme ça, belette veut passer pour le grand meilleur ami tout gentil du grand sauveur de l'humanité ? pensa Rigel )_

La plupart des élèves regardent maintenant Ron avec admiration ... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Simple : Pour sa gentillesse et sa patience envers le sauveur..

Mon oeil.

" - Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est Belette Mâle ! _( Hé mais c'est mon surnom que je lui ai attribué ! Non mais ! s'écria Rigel outré )_ Le toutou du sauveur ! T'essayes de monter de grade ? " rigola Draco.

Les serpentards ricanèrent. Ron vit rouge et sortit sa baguette..

Mais enfin.. Quelqu'un intervient !

" - M. Weasley, M. Malfoy, arrêtez s'il vous plaît, la violence ne résout rien. _( Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? pensa Rigel )_ Reprenez donc votre petit déjeuner et votre énergie. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour cette journée. Harry, vient me voir après les cours. " sourit gentiment _( diaboliquement... )_ Dumby.*

Rigel ne put qu'acquieser. Fichu Dumby, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?

Le petit déjeuner se passa plus ou moins bien. Hermione s'est retournée à sa place et Draco aussi. Rigel est rester à l'écart et seul .

Neville l'a rejoins. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas.

Les cours se passèrent plus ou moins bien..

Pendant certaines heures, il a pu évité d'être interroger par les professeurs en s'installant tout au fond de la classe et se faisant tout petit.

Mais il n'a pas pu le faire en cours de potion. Snape lui collait les basket pendant qu'il préparait la potion. Mais ça c'est bien deroulé, résultat, seul Ron & Neville et quelques autres Gryffondor ont fait perdre des points à leurs maison.

Harry n'avait aucun problème et Snape fut surpris, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Fichu Dumby, il ne pouvait pas lui refiler le mot de passe avant ?

Rigel sortit un tas de bonbons sorciers mais rien ne se produisit. Le brun grogna..

Par chance, McGonagall est passée par là et a donner le mot de passe à Rigel qui est _Haribo c'est beau la vie, pour les grands et les petits._

Rigel fit note que Dumby peut aussi mettre des mots de passes avec des choses moldues.

Il allait toquer à la porte mais une voix retentit avant.

" - Entre mon enfant. "

Rigel grimaça à l'entente de ce " nom " mais entra tout de même.

" - Un bonbon au citron ? " demanda Dumby avec son éternelle faux sourire.

" - Non merci. " répondit juste Rigel.

Dumby acquiesa et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

" - Harry, sais-tu pourquoi tu as dormi une semaine ? " demanda Dumbledore.

Rigel commença sa mission qu'il vient juste d'imaginer, c'est à dire.. Prendre la place d'Harry !

" - Quoi ?! J'ai dormis une semaine ?! " demanda Rigel en imitant une personne totalement surprise.

Cela était tellement bien imité que Dumby crut à la comédie.

" - Oui. Pourquoi étais-tu aussi inexpressif ce matin ? " demanda Dumby innocemment.

" - Hum. Je me sentais encore un peu flou ce matin.. " répondit Rigel en imitant quelqu'un qui était confus.

" - Je vois.. Repose toi bien Harry. Je penses que tu as dormis une semaine pour récupéré tes réserves de magie, parce que je sens plus de puissance émanant de toi.. " réfléchit Dumby, croyant complètement le brun.

_( Et merde ! J'ai oublié de masquer la magie ! grogna Rigel )_

" - Vous croyez ? " demanda Rigel, continuant la comédie.

" - Non, je ne crois pas, je suis sûr ! " s'exclama Dumby tout content que rien ne s'est passé de grave et que son jouet a gagner en puissance.

" - Ouf, je suis rassuré monsieur." dit Rigel en imitant une personne soulagée.

" - Retournes te reposer Harry. " dit innocement Dumby.

" - Oui monsieur. " répondit Rigel et se levant et partant.

**_( Quel commédien tu fais. ) _**Ce n'était pas Rigel qui avait penser cela. Non, c'était Harry. La voix d'Harry. Leurs voix étaient presque pareilles, mais il y avait des différences.

_( Harry ? demanda Rigel )_ Le brun continua de marcher et se réfugia dans les dortoirs .

**_( Oui c'est moi ! rigola Harry. )_**

_( Je suis trop fort n'est-ce pas ? ricana Rigel )_

**_( Nan. répliqua joyeusement Harry. )_**

_( Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Rigel, outré. )_

**_( Parce que tu possèdes un égo surdimensionné. De plus, tu es un crétin, c'est toi qui devait dormir ! pas moi ! répliqua Harry )_**

_( Oui bon.. Mais quand même ! Je n'ai pas d'égo surdimensionné ! Non mais ! répliqua Rigel, grognon. )_

**_( Gnagnagnagna ! Ouais ouais c'est ça. Allez on échange de place. répondit Harry. )_**

Rigel s'endormit et tout deux se retrouvèrent dans la tête de Ryry.

" - Bon c'est toi qui dors. " dit Harry.

" - Je sais je sais ! " grogna Rigel

Harry rigola et Rigel dormit sur le lit. Puis, Harry put retrouver son corps..

* * *

_à suivre..._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Et voilà, chapitre 3 posté ! Alors normalement, il est plus court que d'habitude.. J'avais remarqué tout à l'heure dans mes fichiers que le chapitre 3 & 4 étaient le même... J'ai dû tout réécrire .'_**

_Concernant les chapitres de Je suis un Malfoy.._

**_Pardonnez moi._**

**_Laissez moi encore une semaine ! Une toute petite semaine ! _**

_La semaine prochaine, vous aurez 3 chapitres de Je suis un Malfoy parce que j'ai la vue d'ensemble de ce qu'il va se passer ( ce que je n'avais pas auparavant )_

_Et ce qui fait que je sais comment ça va se terminer et tout le trallalalalalalalalala._

_De plus. Pour me faire pardonner, je compte faire un reccueil de One-shot, où dans chaque OS, y'aura un lemon entre un membre d'Elysion et Gaby._

**_Bien entendu, Gaby sera le dominé... Huhuhuhu._**

_Tom ne comptera pas dans les OS ! :D_

_Bref,_

**_Reviews ?_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :_**

_**Choupy :** Merci à toi d'avoir lu._

_**Ankana87 :** Oui :)_

_**Adenoide :** N'est-ce pas ? Et c'est Rigel et pas Nigel x')_

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Des fics en cours que vous ne verrez que sur mon profil ou sur mon blog ( pour plus de précision ) que sur les résumés en haut._

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ ( Bulle Humeur )_

_Des sondages sont mis en places temporairement.. :3_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

**_Merci pour tous vos reviews ! _**

**_Rendez vous au 16/03/2014 pour un new chapitre de .B & 3 chapitres de J.S.U.M & peut être les OS :p_**

_Ooh.. Le 16.. le 15 je vais à un mariage *-*_


End file.
